Disfrutando el Dolor
by Roxana Vulturi
Summary: El recor y todo e odio guardado de Jane, contado en esa historia
1. Chapter 1

**Disfrutando el Dolor.**

**Resumen:**

Dolor, mi método de diversión personal ... el mismo dolor que me causaron

A mi hace varios años, ahora lo causo de Manera mas fuerte y sin piedad ...

Hay 2 clases de seres en este mundo ... los depredadores o mas bien conocidos como, Los Ganadores, Los Fuertes, los mejores y las Presas, llamadas También Victimas, débiles ...

Hace mucho tiempo me toco a mí ser la Víctima, la débil, ahora soy la Depredadora ...

La Fuerte ... La que se divierte con el sufrimiento de los que odia, es decir, a TODOS

Ninguna presa se me ah escapado ni se me escapara ...

_**La Hoguera**_

**Jane Punto de vista:**

No me peques más mamá-le dije llorando Cuando ella me soltó una bofetada -

Cállate! Sabes cuanto daño has hecho?-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mi madre .-

Pero mamá, no eh lastimado a nadie, bueno ... con Intención -le dije Tratando de calmarla -

Tu y tu hermano Están Acusados de brujos!, Lo que hago es por su bien ...

De repente me acorde de todo ... de esa niña que vivia por mi casa ... Paola ...

**- Flash Back -**

Era un día soleado ... Genial para Jugar y hacer amigos ...

Hola ¿puedo jugar? - Amablemente dije - Mi nombre es Jane

Hola-respondió Paola una niña de familia "Rica" - ¿Qué te hace creer que mereces jugar con nosotras? - Crei que podriamos ser amigas ...-dije entrecortadamente-jajajajaja

Amiga de una niña como tu ... si claro ...-me tomo de mi trencita de pelo Rubio y me soltó una bofetada que me izo tirar-pero que le pasaba a esa niña tan solo yo tenia 8 años ... y ella unos 11-la mire con profunda rabia por unos 2 min cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el piso...

Muerta? .... - Esta Muerta!! Jane La Mato!, Ayuda!-Gritaban sus amigas-Acecina!

**-FIN FLASH BACK -**

Desde ese día acusaron de brujería ... Por haber matado un Paola pero Juro Que No fue intencional ... me alejaron de mi hermano Alec ... de mi familia ... de la Población ...

Me hicieron exorcismos ... CADA UNO Fue en vano ... Después se Dieron cuenta que Alec También era "especial" ... nos alejaron ... de todos ... El Padre que nos practicaba los exorcismos Murió ... desde ese entonces mi madre se había quedado cargo ...

Teníamos tan solo 14 años ... Después de lo sucedido con Paola.

Un golpe fuerte me saco de mis recuerdos ... llamaban La Puerta brutalmente ...

Habré! Tenemos una solución, Maria-repetía una voz-habré!

Mi madre Abrio la puerta-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupada

Tengo una solución para tu martirio-dijo señalándonos con la cabeza -

¿Cuál?-Pregunto mi madre con profundo interés -Decídmela! Ahora! --

Nos desharemos de ellos-¿Cómo?-Los mandaremos a la Hoguera-dijo con Satisfacción

Mi madre asintió-¿Qué?? -Dije gritando-no Pueden hacernos esto, somos tus hijos!, Alec Ayúdame a explicarle que no somos malos- Alec se quedo callado pensando ... Ignorándome ...- de repente Entraron unas personas y nos tomaron ... a Alec y amí ...

Nos pusieron algo en la nariz ... algo raro ... que olía mal ...-de repente me sentí mareada ... perdí la conciencia ...

Sentí algo frió Cuando desperté ... Trate de ver algo pero todo estaba completamente oscuro ... de repente me di cuenta que Estaba tirada en el suelo y no sabia cuanto tiempo Había pasado desde que llegaron esas personas e invadieron mi casa ... Estaba asustada

Alec-dije con voz temerosa-estoy aquí, estamos bien, calma, no tienes por que preocuparte -respondió tranquilo-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte y me acerque para abrazarlo, me devolvió el abrazo y sonrió -no pasa nada veras que todo es un Mal entendido.

¿Un mal entendido?-Pregunté incrédula con voz, pero en si yo sabia de que hablaba, nos estaban condenando

Volvió a sonreír, pero me di cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada.

Jane no te preocupes, solo Están viendo que es lo mejor para nosotros-Dijo con voz cariñosa, ¿lo mejor para nosotros o para ellos? Quise alegar ... Pero me interrumpió al ver mi cara de tristeza-y nunca dejare que te Hagan daño Somos Hermanos ... te lo prometo.

Lo abrase y le bese la mejilla-Gracias-le dije con absoluta sinceridad, no hay porque, pero dime ¿Que Se sintió matar a una niña mayor que tu?-Dijo con un tono de diversión -

Ehh ... Pues ... este ...-no sabia que decir, me había aterrado la idea de haberla matado, pero Se sintió bien, sentí como si hubiera descargado toda mi Ira en esa pobre niña ...

Me agrado ... pero no Quería que Alec lo supiera, ¿que pensaría de mi?-Noto ponerme tensa y cambio el tema-¿Tienes hambre?-No-le respondí era la verdad, ¿solo había estado durmiendo como podia Tener hambre? -- Segura, no has comido por 2 días-me dijo-2 Días! Como es posible- pensé- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta Llegar a un platón lleno de comida-No es muy buena pero no esta mal-dijo avergonzado-le di un bezo en la mejilla ... primero comí un pedazo de pan y Después algo de arroz ... le deje un poco pero el se negó a comer y me dijo-no te preocupes por mi, yo ya comí Cuando tu dormias -nos quedamos mirando por un rato, hasta que alguien Abrio la puerta fuertemente y nos saco fuera Brutalmente ...

Los Están esperando dijo un Hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro-caminamos por un corredor Alec y yo tomados de la mano, llegamos hasta una puerta de madera y entramos-Bienvenidos-dijo un hombre con mal humor-Pasen, adelante-entramos con timidez y nos quedamos allí parados petrificados, 5 pares de ojos curiosos nos Esteban OBSERVANDO ... Temor ,Horror unos y, otros ¿ALEGRES? Y unos cuantos mas furiosos ...

Con Que estos son los Brujos-Dijo uno con insatisfacción -No los subestime -dijo otro con Temor

¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto uno con Brusquedad -me quede quieta ante tal escena

Alec es mi nombre y ella es mi hermana Jane-dijo mi hermano al ver que yo no respondía.

Muy bien Alec ¿que edad tienes?-14-y ¿Jane?-Igual, somos gemelos-Estupendo! Gemelos!-Sonrió el hombre Raramente fascinado

Lamento lo sucedido, y lo que va a pasar, pero Deben de Comprender que es la única opción no es nada personal, simplemente es para tranquilizar al pueblo-Acaso esta Diciendo que seremos Condenados A PRISION-no-¿Y entonces? - Hoy los ESPERAN a las 4 en El Centro del poblado. Lo siento-Después de decirlo salio - ¿N ... nos van a van a mandar a la hoguera? - Claro que nos IBAN A mandar a la hoguera ... siempre que Supuestamente encontraban brujos los quemaban en el Centro del Pueblo a la misma hora ... a las 4 de la tarde.

Mocosos caminen Vamos-nos dijo un hombre a la hora de que nos sacaba y nos Llevaba de Regreso a la celda ...

No es justo-Comencé a decir ... Todo el camino fui repitiendo lo mismo-No quiero morir, no quiero ... pero en cambio Alec estuvo callado todo el camino hasta la celda ...

Llegando a la celda esperamos nuestro destino ... las 4 PM. Era la hora de nuestra muerte.

En todo momento Alec intento darme ánimos de que todo iba a salir bien, no funcionó ...

Esperamos, hasta que llegó la hora ... 3 campanadas sonaron seguidas supimos ASÍ QUE YA ERA HORA.

Nos sacaron con completa Brutalidad y nos llevaron al centro del pueblo con varios hombres jalándonos con Una fuerza sorprendente ...

Alguien me tomo y me tapo los ojos ... pasaron como 5 minutos ... sin ver ni sentir nada .. Tal vez Alec Estaba ayudándome ... ese era su poder, hacia que perdiéramos los sentidos muy levemente, era esa la causa de su "peligrosidad", De repente algo me Empezo a Arder ... no pude Identificar que parte de mi cuerpo era ... aun no lograba oír nada solo sentia el Ardor ... de repente me percate de que pasaba si Alec por salvarme y hacer que no sintiera nada ... el sufriría mas ... -Alec! - Trate de gritar pero no encontre mi boca ...

-De pronto empecé a escuchar gritos de horror, personas Tratando de Huir-¿Qué sucede?-Dije en un susurro, ya podia hablar-Alec-grite-ALEC, ALEC.

No te preocupes esta el, bien, todo esta bien-me dijo una voz melodiosa y amable

¿Qué sucede?-Dije llorando

Nada, solo tu descansa y déjate llevar-dicho esto, sentí como algo frió Estaba en mi cuello y de repente sentí un ardor que me llegaba de los extremos y se iba concentrando poco a poco, que era peor que el ardor de la Hoguera mucho peor

Ayuda, ahh, arde-dije, Quería gritar pero mi voz apenas era un susurro

Tranquila, querida, no te pasara nada, Será mejor que guardes silencio, Así será mas fácil-la voz me dio y tranquilidad ... Perdí la conciencia por el inmenso dolor.

* * *

**JANE CUANDO ESCUCHA LOS GRITOS DE HORROR, ES PORQUE YA LOS VULTURI Y LLEGRON ESAN Masacrando A TODO EL PUEBLO.**

* * *

LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A Nesser darme POR EL MAGNIFICO TITULO ME FASCINO, LA IDEA DE QUE SE LLAMARÁ **Disfrutando EL DOLOR** FUE DE ELLA, GRACIAS AMIGA!


	2. Grandeza de Poder

**GRANDEZA DE PODER.**

El dolor era terrible, me dolía por todas partes, no sabía que pasaba…tal vez estaba muerta, pero el dolor era insoportable, aquello que me sucedía era peor que la Muerte, mas dolora que pude haber imaginado en mi infancia y quería que se acabara, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo no lo resistía, quería llorar pero no podía, nada me respondía…absolutamente nada, el dolor estaba allí y nada lo paraba.

NO sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer? Tan solo tenía 15 años, había sido acusada de brujería, Mi hermano no sabía como estaba, El dolor me arrancaba Gritos Horripilantes, que no salían de mi garganta, Sentía que me quemaba ¿acaso era el mismo infierno que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Tenía que detenerlo, ya no aguantaba… ¡tenía que pedir ayuda!

AUXILIO, AUXILIO – Trate de gritar, pero mi voz, apenas era un irreconocible susurro –Tranquila, querida ya casi termina, falta poco –La voz me resultaba Familiar, pero no lo recordaba del todo, por alguna razón sabía que la conocía.

Trate de recordar porque estaba allí con ese inmenso dolor punzándome la Piel, pero no recordaba nada, solo que sentí algo frio y de pronto me encontraba con este dolor que me quemaba.

De pronto todo cambio, el dolor fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, desde las extremidades hasta concentrarse en una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no pude identificar por el dolor.

Abrí los parpados pesadamente, y me encontré con colores realmente hermosos y nuevos, todo se veía claramente, acaso ¿era el cielo?

Me levante con una agilidad, sorprendente y vi delante de mí a una Hombre Guapo como de unos 26 años, con cabellera negra y piel nívea, tal vez era uno de esos que intentaron matarme.

Buenas tardes – dije hostilmente

Buenas tardes, me alegro que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Te arde la garganta?

Si un poco- acepte

No te preocupes ya pasara, necesitas refrescarte y beber algo, Heidi, Heidi trae algo por favor.

De pronto apareció una Joven Hermosa, con ojos Violeta y traía consigo una persona que venía temblando de miedo.

Aquí esta Maestro, y Bienvenida seas Jane – Dijo Heidi.

Gracias – Respondí confundida, ¿como ella sabía mi nombre?, de repente me inundo una sed, algo que yo no controlaba, la persona que había traído Heidi me llamaba y mi cuerpo la exigía a gritos, sin saber cómo me abalancé sobre ella, le partí el cuello a la Mitad y comencé a succionar su sangre.

El liquido, era Caliente, rojo, delicioso…sabia Dulce, y olía realmente bien, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño pero a gusto, como si necesitara de él para existir.

No deje el cuerpo hasta que ya no había ni una gota mas de aquel liquido rojo.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Saciada? – Dijo el Hombre – asentí agradecida – por favor llámame Aro o Maestro como Prefieras – se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano, hizo una expresión de concentración y me soltó.

Ummm….interesante, fue difícil para ti, ¿peor que la muerte? Te comprendo también lo viví yo y todos los que están en este castillo, ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto?, Fácil eres Especial, Jane. No cualquiera tiene tu Don.

Alec… ¿Alec?.... ¿Dónde está? – exigí saber

El está bien, por sorpresivo que parezca el termino primero que tú.

¿Terminar? ¿El… vivió lo mismo que yo?

Así es pero no te preocupes está a salvo, ahora le están preparando para conocer a la guardia, te está esperando.

No…comprendo.

Jane, tú tienes duda del ¿por qué viviste eso, cierto?

Así es.

Es un digamos…pequeño paso, para vivir algo que todos desean, pero solo pocos tienen, Jane, ahora tu al igual que Alec, forman parte de un ser Superior, ya no son Humanos, ahora son Vampiros, si creíste que eran mitos te equivocaste, ahora tu al igual que muchos otros existes en este mundo de lo sobrenatural, eres superior Jane, Ya nadie te hará daño, ahora tu eres la Depredadora, La Fuerte y la Invencible. Yo soy Aro Vulturi – dijo el apellido con profundo orgullo – Con mis otros 2 hermanos, Caius Vulturi y Marcus Vulturi, hacemos valer las normas de este mundo, somos los Poderosos, y ahora Jane te estoy invitando a unirte a nosotros, a nosotros no, a la Guardia Vulturi, para que tu también seas invencible y nos ayudes a que nadie se pase de la raya ¿Qué dices Jane?

Depredadora, Invencible, Vulturi. ¿cuáles son las Normas, Maestro?

Son sencillas querida Jane, solo es una no Desvelar el secreto, no decirle a nadie sobre nuestra existencia. Suena sencillo y lo es, pero hay quienes las quebrantan y ellos deben ser castigados con la muerte, no te preocupes querida Jane, nosotros nos encargaremos de que puedas controlarte.

Gracias, Maestro.

¡Maravilloso! Alec te está esperando para conocer a la Guardia, Sígueme Jane.

Lo seguí, entramos por una Puerta de oro, después por otra y otra, yo desde aquel momento ya no era más una Débil Humana, ahora era algo superior, algo que podría aniquilar al que se propusiera, algo que no necesitaba la protección de Nadie, algo que ahora era conocido como la depredadora, ahora yo era un Vampiro, todo aquel que se me pusiera enfrente lo mataría sin más, Nadie iba a Volverme a tocar, Nadie.


End file.
